At World's End
by Jesteria Dapper
Summary: The fate of Jack Sparrow rests in the hands of an old enemy, a troubled friend, and a confused fiancee. But in order to save Captain Jack, they must sail to the one place where destiny can be fulfilled: World's End. POST DMC, MAJOR SPOILERS!
1. Rival Return

**Pirates of the Caribbean: ****At World's End**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the POTC characters in this story. But I'm guessing you already knew that…

MAJOR SPOILER WARNING: This story takes place directly after POTC 2! If you haven't seen the movie, DO NOT READ THIS FIC unless you want the most amazing ending in the history of movies to be revealed to you. I urge you to see the movie first! The surprise will be way better that way. Now you can't say I didn't tell you so…

Chapter 1- Rival Return

The power of the descending footsteps unleashed a wave of alarm and uncertainty. It surged throughout the hut, piercing the mystified crew and liberating them of what little knowledge of the unknown they had. William Turner's eyes narrowed, and Tia Dalma grinned in accomplishment. The soothsayer's eyes slowly drifted to the man who now stood before them, a greedy sneer spreading across his face.

"Tell me," he cackled avariciously, his monkey dancing excitedly on his shoulder. "What's become of my ship?"

Elizabeth's heart froze and Gibbs' lip began to twitch.

_Barbossa_.

He brought a soft green apple to his lips and sank his gritty teeth into it, the pleasures of life enriching the taste as juice dribbled down his scraggly beard. He laughed wickedly, his yellow eyes blazing with ferocity.

Elizabeth was the first to speak.

"But—it's—well…..not possible," she muttered in surprise.

"Not _probable_," Barbossa corrected, taking a second bite of his eagerly awaited apple. He began forward, chewing the mushy fruit in his crusted mouth. Tia Dalma smiled mysteriously at him as he passed her.

"But how did this happen?" Gibbs questioned. "I mean, it's just not normal ter bring someone back from the dead, now is it?"

Tia once again smiled enigmatically at Barbossa. "It took skill, cunning, and brain powder."

"Don't you mean brain _power_?" Will asked aggressively.

"I always mean…..what I say," she replied, not taking her gaze off of Barbossa. She slowly arose from her wooden chair, her skeleton-like hand smoothly stroking the crystal ball centered on the table.  
"There is a place," she began dreamily, still stroking the orb, "off t' coas' of an ancient Spanish isle where a fine wildflower grows." She moved in a circle around the table as she released the crystal ball, which was now glowing. "It is called t' Ashflower. T'Ashflower glows when t' full moon rises in t' sky on a midsummer night. It is then that its power is emitted."

A pink flower appeared in the crystal.

"If you look carefully enough, you can see a fine powder that falls from it with the power to raise a person from sleep or take a person from life. I've been to this Spanish isle many times. It's called La Isla de Destino; The Isle of Destiny."

She spoke softly and with gentle words as her eyes reflected the Ashflower to the crew members.

"I used t' Ashflower to wake t' Captain." She nodded to Barbossa, who took her hand in his. His wet, cracked lips kissed her silken hand as she slunk into the wooden chair facing the crystal ball.

"Why?" Will shouted. "Why would you wake him?"

Tia's eyes flared as she turned to him. "He was brought to me. The monkey you gave me was in deep suffer. He jumped up and down by t' man, wanting him to wake. I performed t' miracle. I gave Barbossa life, and he told me t' story of t' Pearl."

"But why not kill him after you learnt how evil the man is?" Gibbs questioned.

Tia smiled and looked to Barbossa. "He is gentle man. He knows what he wants. And he knows how to save Jack Sparrow."

The shack became silent as Tia's message met the ears of the crew members. Wind viciously blew outside the shack, and a thin mist began to pour inside.

"As we all do know," Tia said, almost in a whisper while still gazing at Barbossa, "destiny can be changed." The light in the orb was brighter than ever, and Will found himself gazing at it incessantly. Was it true? Could Barbossa really take them to Jack?

Then, before anyone could respond, the light burst from the orb. It was a bright, magical light that fully illuminated the shack. Tia laughed anomalously. Barbossa grinned and tossed his half- eaten apple in the air. As it reached the circling light, it instantly became a whole apple again. He caught it in one hand and resumed devouring it with a voracious bite.

Tia looked admirably at her creation. The light had encircled all of the crew members and was as bright as the morning sun. "You are witnessing the Waves of Destiny. They will tell you how to save Jack Sparrow."

"How?" Elizabeth inquired hesitantly.

Tia smiled and brought a finger to her soft lips. She opened her hand and blew a thin layer of dust into the air.

The light began to move more quickly. It rose into the air and began to form a shape: the outline of Jack Sparrow appeared.

"This man….Jack Sparrow….is t' one you seek," Tia declared. The light continued moving until it formed a new shape: a map.

"You are here, in my hut." A point on the map started blinking as a path to a small island began forming. "This pat' is the one you'll take to find 'im. You will end up….here." She pointed to the small island on the edge of the map. "Worl's End."

"World's End?" Elizabeth repeated.

"Aye," Tia responded pleasurably.

"And I'll be takin' ye there," Barbossa announced. "On me ship….the _Pearl_."

"Well bad news," Will mumbled. Barbossa turned to him.

"Say again?" he said.

"It's gone. Destroyed. By a horrible monster. The Krakken."

"Ahh, I see young Turner is still up for disbelieving in those who know much more than he."

Will's lip twitched, as if he was ready to say something in return, but decided not to. Instead, he drew his sword with a quick hand and pointed it at Barbossa's throat.

"You've gotten your life back," he cried, fuming. "And I can just as easily take it away."

Barbossa smiled. "Ah, no boy, that won't be happ'n." He drew a sword of his own and pointed it at Will. "If anyone dies here, 'till be you."

"Enough!"

Elizabeth grabbed Will's arm and pulled it back. "This is not about you!" she shouted at Will. "This is about Jack Sparrow." Will pulled his arm away from her in frustration.

"The man we all love. The man who lives life to the fullest each and every day. And what does he have to show for it? Friends who would rather take away the one person who can lead us to him instead of listening for once! Stop running on blind ambition! This is our only chance."

Barbossa chuckled. "I see Miss Elizabeth is still working for the good." He lowered his sword.

"Aye," she said, walking towards him. "Even if it means working with a despicable, greedy, foul, sewer rat like you."

Barbossa grinned. "Don't worry m'dear, I'll bring back yer precious Jack."

"_Captain_!" she shouted. "_Captain_ Jack!"

"Yes, I remember," Barbossa replied. "But as long as yer travelin' with me, you'll be referring to me as Captain Barbossa."

"Not a chance," Will said. "You will bring us to Jack. We will save him. And then you will return to your watery grave." He paused and turned to Elizabeth. "And _we _will continue with our lives. Unless your interest lies somewhere else."

Elizabeth trembled. Had Will witnessed her deception kiss with Jack? She answered carefully.

"Of course we'll continue with our lives. Why wouldn't we?"

Will turned away from her, unable to speak. _She hadn't answered the question_.

"There is tension in this shack," Tia declared with enthusiasm. "I will clear. But first, see how you can foil t' fate of witty Captain Jack."

Please R+R!


	2. Arrival

**Pirates of the Caribbean: ****At World's End**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the POTC characters in this story. But I'm guessing you already knew that…

Chapter 2- Arrival

Will sat there, quiet in disbelief; Tia Dalma's instructions were as complex as they were implausible.

"And after you pass t' Seventh Sea," she explained, "You will find Worl's End. Once you reach it, you will know how to save Jack Sparrow."

"Thank ye, Tia," Barbossa whispered, reaching for her hand. "Yer help is most appreciated in times such as this."

Gibbs turned around in disgust and took a sip of tea from a small glass cup. Tia had passed hot tea around to calm the atmosphere and relax the crewmen. Half the crew was already asleep. Cotton's parrot snored loudly.

"Pirates," Gibbs grumbled, looking at the mangy bird. He chuckled and drank some more tea. Night had settled long ago; a full moon stared down at the eerie hut, casting a mystifying glow upon the lake surrounding it. A thin layer of dew had developed on the surface of the lake, and the water seemed to stir more than usual.

Elizabeth sat in a corner of the hut, still skeptic about Barbossa's help. About Barbossa being _alive_. She wanted someone to embrace and calm her. She knew Will was suspicious about something, but wasn't sure if he knew about the kiss. The kiss that led Jack Sparrow to his death.

She looked to Will, who was on the other side of the hut, staring at the erratic waters of the lake through a grimy window. He was growing weary and impatient, though he had been perturbed all along. He didn't trust Barbossa, and as sure as his father was alive, he knew he didn't want to sail under Barbossa's command. But according to Tia, he was the only person who knew the waters that would lead to World's End.

Tia Dalma's eyes met Will's. She moved to him with relaxed steps.

"William Turner is anxious and disconcert," she whispered.

Will nodded. "I think I have reason to be," he replied.

"Oh, much," Tia agreed. "You tink your fiancée is dishonest and your best friend is dead….and t' one man you hate most is t' only man who can 'elp put your life back toget'er. But before t'is can 'appen…..you must learn how to help yourself."

"What do you mean?" Irritation pelted Will like an empty bullet shell.

"Who does Elizabeth really love?" Tia asked excitedly. "Is your friendship to Jack wort' saving? And can you risk it all to save your fat'er from Davy Jones?" Tia Dalma's questions were starting to form a dagger that repeatedly stabbed Will's sides. He didn't know how to respond.

"My free will is all I have left," he said at last. "If Elizabeth loves Jack, I'll have nothing to go back to. I can't be a craftsman the rest of my life, and I'm tired of running from the law."

Tia smiled and drifted over to a small table near the window. "Come," she whispered, extending a beckoning finger. Will looked around the hut to see if anyone had heard her, but nearly everyone was asleep now. Elizabeth had closed her eyes and Barbossa was slowly moving to a bed in the back of the hut, where his monkey dozed.

Will moved to the table, where Tia was leisurely cracking her finger muscles. She reached to the floor and drew a wooden bucket filled with water. Underneath the table was a pile of the dust Tia had used in her rescue instructions. Her steady fingers reached for some, and soon her eyes were closed as she mixed the dust into the water. The stirred mixture began to bubble, and Tia's eyes fluttered open.

"Times are changin', William Turner," she murmured. "Now you must live for yourself. It is time for you to recognize destiny." She motioned toward the bucket of bubbling liquid. "Dip your hands in t' water."

Will's eyes narrowed as he gazed into the effervescent brew. He was becoming suspicious of Tia's practices, but decided it was necessary to trust her. He did as he was told.

"Ahh….feel your hands becoming one with t' water…." Tia's voice drifted off as she closed her eyes and let an invisible pleasure take hold of her body. "Relax and let your mind wander….remember who you are…..and who you want to be."

Will closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. The water bubbled around his hands and sent shivers up his arms.

Tia's eyes opened several moments later as she moved the bucket away from Will, his hands sliding out as it drifted away. "Open your hands," Tia instructed gently. She took them in her own and began massaging his palms. "Relax your mind."

She reached under the table for more dust, and tenderly blew some into Will's right hand. An extended finger ran along the lines in his rough hand as Tia began humming a faint chant.

"William," she whispered. "You are not whole with your soul….you do not t'rive on t' kindness of ot'ers. You t'rive on t' courage to do t' right ting."

_Except when I engage in piracy_, Will thought.

"William….here tonight, a prophecy will be made….it may not seem true, but what looms in t' future is as certain as t' rising sun. Listen to t' voices and heed t'ere warnings…..yes….now I can begin."

She tapped a finger on the wood table, slightly startling Will.

"Ahh…." Tia said as her palm met his. "Someone you love is hurt. In danger. T'ey need you, William."

_My father_, Will thought. _He's being punished for what he did to set me free_.

"Someone will soon come to aid you in your quest. T'ey bring with t'em someting of great value."

She continued to hum, her dreamy voice filling Will's ears with magical sound.

"I see an enemy coming to light….and a friend falling to t' dark….I see a child wit' t' power to make good tings bad….and bad tings good. He can help if he chooses to do so."

"I don't think a child can help in a situation like this," Will said with authority.

"Don't underestimate t' power of t' young," Tia whispered. "It could be t' difference between life and deat'. Relax your mind, William. I steel see strain."

Will started to feel sleepy as he listened to Tia's pensive voice.

"Someting you once t'ought might be will never be again."

Will gulped. Then it was true. His engagement to Elizabeth was over.

"Deals will be made to see t' friendship restored….alliances will break and hate will settle. And what's tis?" Tia's finger moved over a spot on Will's hand with gentle repetition. "T' world you live in now will soon change forever….and a life will be taken along wit' it."

"My father?" Will asked worriedly.

"I know not who, William….but I know it will affect you for many year….troubling time lie ahead for you."

"And what about Jack?"

Tia withdrew her hand serenely. "You will find Jack Sparrow," she whispered. "But it is up to you……to do t' right ting."

Will opened his eyes.

Tia was gone. The hut was dark; a single candle burned at the center table. Will's forehead was dense with sweat. A silk blanket had been laid over him.

_It was a dream_, he thought. _The prophecy was a dream_. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. He had fallen asleep and let the emergence of night overtake his sanity. A soft breeze slipped through the cracks of the rusty hut and danced across his face. Will closed his eyes and laid back on his makeshift vest-pillow. His mind was vibrant with questions, but all had empty answers. Try as he might to fall back asleep, it proved impossible.

Something fell from the table and shattered across the floor. Will bolted up from his corner, his heart pounding. He waited for another light to turn on, but nothing happened.

_No one heard_, he thought. Just then, the light from the candle blew out. A rough wind began to blow outside the hut, causing it to rock slightly. Will moved in the direction of the table, hoping to see Tia. He reached it in several steps, but there was no sign of the mystic. Barbossa's monkey screeched from the bed where his master slept, and extended a finger towards the door of the hut.

The door flew open and a shadow fell upon the floor of the hut. Will drew his sword in one quick movement and started forward. The figure staggered forward and fell to the floor, a hand outstretched for protection.

"Wait!" he shouted. "I'm a friend."

A bewildered look formed on Will's face as he yelled, "Who?"

"It's him," a voice whispered behind Will. Tia Dalma was standing there, a candle in hand. Her smile was numinous and enchanted.

Will looked to the man. "Who?" he said again.

"Weatherby Swann," the man said, his face appearing in the candlelight. "I have the heart of Davy Jones."


	3. The Governor's Story

**Pirates of the Caribbean: ****At World's End**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the POTC characters in this story. But I'm guessing you already knew that…

Chapter 3- The Governor's Story

Governor Swann lay panting on the floor, a dirty sack clenched in his iron grip. The sack moved with effortless repetition, causing Tia Dalma to gaze at it with interest. Will eyed the Governor suspiciously, eventually helping him to his feet. Gibbs helped from behind.

"He just came panting up the stairs," Gibbs explained. "I knew not what to do. I merely stood back and watched the poor man try ter pick himself up." The two men lifted the Governor onto a wooden chair as Tia stared at him, gawking at his presence. She placed the candle in her hand on the table and sat in a chair opposite the Governor.

"You have made long journey," she said, nodding. "And have wit' you…..t' heart of Davy Jones."

"Yes," the Governor panted, holding up the sack. "I have the heart." He wiped the sweat from his brow and turned to Will. "Where is my daughter? Where is Elizabeth?"

"I'll wake her," Will said in frustration, walking quickly to the far corner of the hut. Tia slowly reached forward, hoping to grasp the sack containing the heart, but the Governor pulled it back.

"So," Tia whispered with a fascinated smile, withdrawing her bony hand and revealing the darkest set of teeth the Governor had ever seen, "you have come to aid t' crew in t'eir quest."

The Governor glanced at Tia with a puzzled look. "Quest?"

"Aye," Tia said, closing one eye. "A quest….a part you will play well…."

"Father!" shouted the voice of Elizabeth. She ran to the Governor, wrapping her arms around him. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come for you," he said, tears in his eyes. "I've come to save my daughter."

"From what?" Will asked.

The Governor's eyes widened with severity as he answered. "From _him_."

The hut went silent as a familiar voice pierced the air. "I'm curious," said Barbossa. "What's all the fuss about?" He was stretching his arms above his head, and had clearly awoken with the help of his monkey, who now danced on his shoulder and pointed at the Governor.

"Governor Swann has arrived," Tia whispered with interest. "And is afraid of t' government in which he helped to build."

"How do you know that?" the Governor questioned suspiciously.

Tia smiled with satisfaction. "I know many tings about you, Weatherby Swann." She rose from the table and slunk to a set of candles, lighting them with the touch of a finger. "Now you tell us…..what _you_ know."

The Governor closed his eyes, a tear trickling down his face. The door of the shack slammed shut as the wind outside howled with fury, making the Governor jump. Elizabeth stroked his sad, old face and frowned.

"It's a very long story," he whispered nervously, taking Elizabeth by the hand and nodding to her. "But I will tell it."

Will sat down, as did Gibbs and Barbossa. Elizabeth sat at her father's feet, not letting go of his hand. Tia smiled and walked back to the table. "Begin," she said quietly.

The Governor cleared his throat and anxiously looked at the people sitting before him.

"I was in the presence of Lord Cutler Beckett," he began, "who requested that I aid him in his attack."

"Attack?" Elizabeth asked uneasily. "What attack?"

The Governor shuddered and quickly wiped the developing sweat from his damp forehead. "The attack on the sea."

The wind continued to beat against the sides of the shack, making the candles Tia had lit flicker. "Continue," Tia requested.

"Beckett told me, in detail, how he planned to take over the Seven Seas, and see to it that the life of every last pirate in the world come to an end. He also told me that you, Elizabeth, and William Turner, were considered pirates. He told me that if I didn't join him, he would find you two first, and kill you both. But if I joined him, he would spare your lives. However, you would have to help him find….Jack Sparrow." The Governor reached inside a pocket for a handkerchief.

"Jack Sparrow is dead," Elizabeth admitted bitterly. "At least….for now."

The Governors eyes once again began to tear. "I am going to die," he said.

"Father," Elizabeth said, grabbing the handkerchief from his grasp. "Continue with your story. You are safe here."

"I'd like to think so," he said. "But how can you be sure?"

"You are safe here," Tia Dalma whispered, and the warmth and certainty of her voice relaxed the Governor.

"Thank you," he said, nodding to Tia. "Lord Beckett asked me what my decision was. I told him….I told him I'd rather engage in piracy than join him in his quest to destroy the pirates of the sea. He saw to it that I was placed back in prison, but not before I suffer a bit." The Governor whimpered as he recalled the painful event. "I was whipped for an hour; maybe more….the people have changed. Nobody acts like they know I'm Governor. I wear that stupid wig for _nothing_." He paused to collect his thoughts, breathing heavily.

"I was immediately placed back in prison, as I said, and that's when I had lost all hope. That is, until I saw a familiar face in the cell next to me."

Will's eyes narrowed.

"Ex-Commodore Norrington," the Governor explained. "As wasted as I've ever seen him. I barely recognized him at first, but after a few days he became sober and spoke in generalities. He commented on the weather and how dim it was inside the prison. He didn't even recognize me without that hideous wig. He told me of his difficult journey back to Port Royal from the island where he stole Davy Jones' heart from Jack Sparrow. He told me he saw his former fiancée"—he turned to Elizabeth—"and I guessed he meant you, Elizabeth, and another pirate as well. You, Will. I knew you were safe, but he told me there had been much fighting on the island. Fighting for something you all wanted. And then I realized…..the heart….the same thing Lord Beckett wanted to control the seas. Norrington had stolen the heart with the intent of getting his job and life back. Lord Beckett took the heart and placed Norrington in jail for engaging in piracy. But first, he made sure to fill the poor man with enough rum to satisfy a whole crew of men! It was preposterous! I knew the man had to be stopped, but since I was stuck in jail, I had nowhere to go, and there was nothing I could do to find you. I waited for days and days, hungered and thirsty.

"It was on my thirteenth day in the jail that I was filled with hope. Lord Beckett requested to see me once, alone in his office. I sat through another of his dull speeches about freedom and courage and pride. He then asked me again if I would help command his fleet. The fleet that would kill thousands of people. I stood nervously before him, the heart of Davy Jones thumping noisily from a box on his desk. He came up to me, as close to me as you, Elizabeth, when he asked me, and that's when I did something I regret to this day…." His voice trailed off, and his hand covered his mouth, as if he was too shocked to admit what he did.

"I had brought an empty rum bottle with me," he said bitterly. "A broken rum bottle that Norrington had with him in the cell. I smashed the rest of it over Beckett's face, grabbed the heart of Davy Jones from the box on his desk, and ran from his office to the docks. I found a ship that was sailing out, and hid aboard until it docked. I found myself in Tortuga, unbeknownst to me until I asked a drunken pirate where on earth I was. He told me he knew Jack Sparrow, and knew that you had sailed to this mystical place to seek out the mystic Tia Dalma. He brought me here."

He sighed and placed the sack in front of them. The heart thumped loudly.

"This is the only thing that can save us from the government and from death," the Governor said.

"Us?" Will asked.

"My dear boy," the Governor said. "Do you really think I'm going to reserve myself from this fight? My entire life had been spent doing the right thing and working for the right people. I have no intention of returning to that life. Not when the government is filled with people more wicked than the people they are hunting. I spent the whole ride on the ship to Tortuga trembling and replaying in my mind what it was I had done. But now….I want revenge. Beckett stole my life from me, and ruined my daughter's wedding."

The Governor opened the sack, and let the heart fall to the table. "I don't know what your plan is," he said, "or where you are going, but if you in any way become apart of this war….I will fight with you. I intend to put _Lord Cutler Beckett_ where he belongs."

"Shh!" Tia said mystically. "T' heart is speaking." She closed her eyes as if listening to its message, and stretched her hand out in front of her. "Davy Jones is close," she whispered.

"Then we must go," Will said. "Very soon. But we need a ship. And a crew ready to fight to the death."

"Boy," Gibbs said to Will, a wide grin on his face. "You act as though we haven't yet accomplished that."

Will's mouth formed what appeared to be a small smile; the first smile in quite a long time. "But we still need a ship," he said.

"Aye," Barbossa said. "And if I be the captain, it should be a good one."

"Oh, don't worry Captain," Tia said, twisting her tongue aberrantly and smiling brightly. "I have a ship ready for you…..a ship you know quite well…..I have for you, Captain, outside tis very shack…._the Black Pearl_."


	4. Loss of Control

**Pirates of the Caribbean: ****At World's End**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the POTC characters in this story. But I'm guessing you already knew that…

Chapter 4- Loss of Control

The water was murky and unrelenting as it pounded the shack along with the icy breeze. A fine mist was drifting toward the pitch black sky, only adding to the enfolding mystery surrounding the lives of the crewmates. Thunder cackled from above, as if amused at the pirates' attempts to depart from the hut. The air was rich with apprehension.

The crewmates followed Will, Elizabeth, and Tia Dalma as she led them down the ladder and into the small, discolored boat that had brought them to her hut. Her movements were hurried, yet so discreet, that by the time Will reached the small boat, Tia already held both oars in hand and was prepared to row them out of the misty lake.

"Be still in t' water," Tia instructed, as the crewmates silently made their way into the boat. "We don't want to be frightenin' the spirits."

Will felt no inclination to ask exactly what "spirits" were lurking in the strange waters of Tia's hazy lake. His head was reeling with questions waiting to be asked. Elizabeth sat in the boat next to him, soundless and exhibiting no expression. She helped her father into the boat and comforted him as he tried to relax himself. Confronting the Black Pearl again was something Governor Swann was not looking forward to.

"'Till be only a few minutes," Tia whispered as she began to row the boat. She reached a steady hang into the dark water and slowly moved it back and forth. Then she stood up and spoke, the oars moving on their own and guiding the boat to its destination.

"I restored t' _Pearl_ after it was destroyed by t' Kraken. It was difficult, yes, but wit' t' proper ancient magic, anyting is possible. T'is is why I tell you about t' power you will receive on your journey."

"Power?" Pintel asked nobly. "Any power we get should go to us." He motioned toward Ragetti and sat proudly with his arms crossed.

"T' power will not be goin ter you pirates," Tia replied. "T' power will go to t' captain."

A scruffy, toothy grin formed across Barbossa's face. "Don't worry, madam," he said to Tia. "Yer ship is safe in the hands of its rightful owner."

"You're not the rightful owner!" Will shouted, jumping to his feet with one hand on his sword. "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow is the rightful owner of the _Pearl_ and you know it."

"Easy, boy," Barbossa purred. "Your time on our journey might be over sooner than you think."

"You're not a rightful captain, Barbossa, and you know it." Will's face was red with anger and hate. "You destroy everything that is good in man. You take away innocent lives for pure amusement and greed! Such a foul man should never be considered as captain of a ship. Least of all the _Pearl_."

"Sounds like young Turner has it in his mind that the _Pearl_ is his," Barbossa said mockingly. "As if he's fit to handle more than the lust in his life."

Will and Barbossa drew swords at the same time, the thin steel blades parallel with each other.

"I'm one step ahead of you, boy," Barbossa said heatedly. "Don't test me."

"That's enough!" Elizabeth said gravely, her eyes brightly lit in fury.

Will's fists clenched, his lip trembling. "I will not take orders from _you_," he murmured. "Not anymore." He lowered his sword and slammed his fist into the water.

"T' spirits!" Tia whispered, making a violent movement toward Will. "_Sit_," she said crossly. Will rolled his eyes and sat, anger surging through his body.

Elizabeth's eyes shifted away from Will, a puzzled and saddened look forming across her face. A single tear trickled down her cheek as she silently remembered her old, seemingly simple life. The wedding. The _ruined_ wedding. The quest to find Will and Jack. The adventure across the sea to escape Davy Jones. The kiss…..

All of the old heroics Elizabeth exhibited had seemed so much simpler than the pain she felt inside. She wanted to escape and return to Port Royal, but the deep breaths her father constantly took reminded her that she could not abandon him.

"T' first power you shall receive," Tia said after a time, "is t' power of strategy. I will be watching over you t' entire way, and will notify you if danger is near."

"How can you be watching us at all times?" Ragetti asked, his removable eye spinning in circles.

"I can see you," Tia said again in furtive tones. "Now I shall continue. If you feel or see large ripples in t' sea, spouting from not'ing, that is t' sign that t' enemy is coming for you. You must take proper action to settle it and move on quickly. You don't have much time to save your friend.

"T' second power you shall receive is t' power of swiftness. I have already blessed t' _Pearl_ with sacred herbs and tonics to make it sail wit' haste. You shan't experience no damage to t' ship as long as you sail under t' reign of your Captain." She paused and smiled at Barbossa. "If not, your ship will crumble and settle at t' bottom of t' sea…..wit' Davy Jones victorious.

"T' t'ird and final power you shall receive for your voyage is t' power of t' sea. T'is power is hidden in t' heart of Davy Jones. It will control anyone and everyone around you so that your journey will be successful. Only one person can control t'is power. Captain." She nodded to Barbossa and handed him the sack Governor Swann had brought to the hut. The Governor gasped as he saw the heart being given to the old enemy, and wanted to reach out to grab it.

"Ahh…." Tia said, noticing that the boat had arrived at its destination. "Here we are." The boat stopped at a rocky beach area, making all the crewmen gasp vociferously.

Will gingerly stepped out of the boat and over the jagged rocks. He gazed up at the enormous vessel that stood before them. Barbossa's eyes were equally wide with excitement and disbelief. A tall, black ship with a single flag waving from above….a flag with the face of piracy staring down at them….made it quite clear exactly which ship this was.

"_My ship_," Barbossa whispered incredulously. "The _Pearl_."

"It's not—" Will started, but Tia held a hand in the air.

"Do not quarrel wit' t' captain," she said. "He is t' one to lead you to victory. No one else can replace him." She smiled at the _Pearl_ and turned to the crew. "You will leave now. T' _Pearl_ is ready for you."

Barbossa turned to the soothsayer. "Aye," he responded. "Yer help has been most appreciated, Tia Dalma. I shant ne'er forget your kind and gracious nature." He reached out a hand as Tia's smooth black lips formed a smile. She held up her hand, and Barbossa kissed it gently. Will's eyes narrowed as he saw yet another miracle worked before him. As Barbossa's craggy lips met Tia's hand, they instantly became smooth. The wrinkles disappeared from his face, and the yellow in his eyes subsided until they were pallid with normality. His hands became smooth, and the clothes on his back became clean and polished. Something heavy made his pocket move slightly, and Barbossa smiled to reveal the cleanest set of teeth Will had ever seen.

"Captain," Tia said to him, her eyes gleaming as the morning sun began to rise, "you are ready."

Pintel stared at Barbossa with incredulous eyes and ran forward to meet Tia. "What about me next?" he said happily.

"T' ship is leaving now," Tia whispered, walking back toward the boat.

Pintel turned to face the Captain and rolled his eyes in frustration. "Yes yes," he muttered, boarding the enormous ship behind Ragetti. Elizabeth began to help her father toward the ship, but he turned around sullenly. "I may be your father," he said, "but I am _not_ an old man."

Elizabeth looked confused and hurt as he pulled away from her tender grasp, her arm outstretched in nothing but air.

"Let it go," Will seethed. Elizabeth looked at him without speaking, thinking that maybe someone would finally be kind towards her. "You're not needed here."

Elizabeth's eyes lit up as soon as he uttered his last word. "In a matter of protestation," she said, showing clenched teeth, "I would thoroughly enjoy hearing why are you acting as though we are common strangers! What have I done to deserve such harsh treatment?"

"Ask your pitiless, cold-hearted soul," Will said callously. "You might find some answers hidden there. But don't count on it." He turned on his heel and headed for the ship. Barbossa was calling out commands to his new crewmates, his pet monkey climbing a rope to a high sail on the ship. Elizabeth stood in the bitter morning air, wondering if her life would ever be happy again. And more importantly: if her curiosity in finding true love would ever be what she always dreamed it would be.

"Cheer up, child," Tia whispered in her ear. Elizabeth turned to respond, but Tia was nowhere in sight.

"Time's a-wasting," Tia said. Elizabeth looked to the other side of her, but found no sight of the fortune-teller.

"You won't be able to see me," Tia said. "But I know you hear me. Now listen to me, child, you must hear what I say. The time has come for your life to begin. You are in love wit' two men whom you find charming and handsome, courageous and daring. You are a pirate now, Elizabeth Swann. You must decide the path for yourself, not what others expect of you. Your old life is no more. The time to act……is now."

Elizabeth looked at the rising sun and cursed every pirate who had ever come into her life. She knew not if the voice inside her head was really Tia, or if it was her own conscience. But a few things she knew to be certain: she would never be the same again. And neither would the love in her heart.


End file.
